Someday
by vigigraz
Summary: ¿Terminarían juntos acaso? Esa era la pregunta que había estado presente en la mente de ambos, por demasiado tiempo. Y, lamentablemente, ahora sabían la respuesta. Oneshot.


**Nada del universo de Batman me pertence.**

* * *

Y hasta aquí habían llegado.

La música comenzó a sonar, y, copiando la actitud de todos los allí presentes, dio media vuelta y la observó caminar. No era fanático de las bodas, para nada, pero verla justamente a ella allí, vestida de esa manera, hizo que algo dentro de él se removiera de forma incomoda.

Luego dirigió la vista al frente, encontrándose con él, con el novio. Llevaba una sonrisa tan grande, tan verdadera, llena de promesas que él jamás cumpliría. Al verlo, al ver a ambos, aquel sentimiento desapareció completamente. Apretó los puños y trató de dejar de mirar, pero le era imposible.

Así era como tantas veces se la había imaginado.

Aquel no era el vestido, sin embargo. No, en sus fantasías, las que a veces surgían cuando no podía dormir, el vestido que usaría era el de su madre. Aquel hermoso vestido blanco, decorado tan finamente… a Alfred le hubiese encantado.

Pero ahora ya no importaba. Él no sería el que la vería con aquel vestido, nadie lo haría.

Su compañero de toda la vida, su amigo y mayordomo, le apretó el hombro en señal tranquilizadora. Lo conocía mejor que nadie, sabía lo que estaba pensando…

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser decir: _"yo me opongo"_?

Esa pregunta pasó por su mente al menos unas quince veces. Lo único que tenía que hacer era gritarlo. Cuando llegara el momento él, el hombre más rico y el vigilante de Ciudad Gótica se levantaría de su asiento y gritaría, gritaría que él _sí_ se oponía a aquella unión. Le diría que la amaba, por fin, se lo confesaría. Le diría que la necesitaba y que no aguantaría perderla, que aunque no la mereciera…

Y en un segundo, había perdido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Él, el caballero de la noche, el hombre que había peleado contra todos los demonios, que había logrado lo que un hombre promedio jamás podría….

Él había tenido miedo de oponerse.

 _Había perdido la oportunidad._

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo estaba perdido. Los habían declarado marido y mujer, esposo y esposa, señor y señora…

Salieron riendo, festejando, mientras los fotografiaban y admiraban. Él fue el último, por supuesto. Seguido de su fiel amigo, salió de la iglesia, completamente vencido.

Declinó la invitación a la fiesta, ya había tendió suficiente. Y dejando a los demás, partió a su hogar, a su fría cueva. Ese era el único lugar para él, ahí solamente podría descansar en paz. No se merecía más que eso.

Y mientras se ponía el traje, para salir a vigilar a la luz de la luna, una pregunta de su querido amigo logró dejarlo pensando, al menos unos segundos:

:- Amo Wayne… ¿Por qué no interrumpió?

 _Por qué._

 _Por qué había dejado que aquella oportunidad pasara. Por qué había decidido perderla de nuevo._

Lo primero que pensó, fue que obviamente era un cobarde. Solo era un cobarde que le tenía miedo a sus propios sentimientos. Que no podía tomar conciencia de que estaba desperdiciando algo que no iba a poder recuperar jamás.

Eso le había dicho ella la última noche que estuvo con él.

Sin embargo, un recuerdo apareció en su mente. Fue rápido, tan rápido que dudo haberlo pensado en realidad. Era ella, la mujer que amaba, vestida de novia y con una sonrisa fugaz en la cara. La alegría en sus ojos era inminente, la promesa de una vida feliz, de nuevas oportunidades, estaban escritas en su rostro hermoso. Ella tenía esperanza.

Y si Bruce Wayne se hubiera levantado de su asiento cuando el hombre pronunció esa pregunta, él habría acabado con aquella esperanza. No podía ser tan egoísta, no podía destruirle sus sueños.

Selina Kyle había luchado tanto, había sufrido tanto, que se merecía ser feliz.

Y él no era quien para arrebatársela así como así.

Miró al viejo, mientras terminaba de prepararse, y en un tono bajo, sin ninguna pizca de sentimiento, respondió:

:- La amo, Alfred.

Y no necesitó decir nada más, el hombre mayor entendía perfectamente.


End file.
